Unexpected Lover
by ShadesofSin
Summary: When a mysterious and beautiful bluenette turns up at a clinic in the demon realm, how will Claude Faustus react? What happens when he finds out the little bluenette isn't alone on her journey, and where is the frail thing's lover?


**Hello! I've had this story in mind for a little while now and am posting this first chapter as a feeler. Thanks for reading! I don't own any Kuroshitsuji, but please favor, follow, and review if you enjoy! **

Now that his master was dead and things had settled, Claude Faustus resumed his work at the hospital in his realm for the sick and the wounded. This night, he was working the emergency shift, one which he rather enjoyed, requiring him to weave his broken pieces back together on short notice, just as a spider weaves its web. As the assistants always did, they handed Claude his next patient's chart and opened the exam room door for him. He stepped through the doorway like he had a thousand times before but this time his eyes widened and his heart caught in his throat. Bent over the exam table was the most gorgeous girl Claude had ever seen. Smooth, milky white skin, long, flowing bluenette hair, and such a lithe figure, partially obscured by the unbuttoned black knee-length coat she wore. Claude put his chart down casually in front of him to hide the tent growing in his trousers as she lifted up her mismatched eyes to him and gave him a look that snapped his heart in two. "P-please….." the girl begged in a pained whisper, as Claude stepped forward to examine her. "Just relax miss; everything's going to be f..fine…." Claude's breath hitched as he slid his hands over her middle and felt the rounded belly of an expectant mother. He froze for a moment as thoughts raced through his mind…..this girl must have a lover of some sort, which sadly meant there was no chance for him, but if so, where was he? Why would he leave something this beautiful in delicate to hurt alone? Another soft, pained whimper escaped the lady in front of him and Claude snapped back to reality, speaking soothing words to her and telling her to relax as he laid her down and began his examination. His eyes furrowed when he found her pain was mostly due to tension and worry, upon which he gave her an IV to help calm her down. Once the pain stopped, she began to finally relax and lay there, rubbing her bump and talking to him. Not once did she mention the father. While Claude thought this odd and was actually dying to know if he could ask her out or not, he thought it rude to pry and after a while, left her to have some quiet time while he tended another patient. Even as he went about his job, he couldn't stop thinking about her. _She's just too lovely to forget_ he thought, as he smiled to himself, his writhing patient wondering what kind of monster was working on him. Once the girl's pain had stopped completely, she was released and Claude was the one to see her out. "May I call someone for you?" He asked to which she shook her head. 'No, there's no one to call." Claude's face fell when she said that and he offered his hand to her once he told the assistants he finished his time for the night. "Then may I at least offer you a ride home?" he smiled warmly as the girl looked a little unsure but nodded. In the car, Claude hung on her every word, smiling uncharacteristically brightly as he noticed how fantastic she smelled. He never wanted her to leave, to tell the truth, but he followed her directions as she gave them to him and eventually ended pulling up at a shelter for creatures like them with no home. Claude looked at her aghast, "This is it?" He asked incredulously and the girl nodded, clearly ashamed as she grabbed her bag and mumbled, "For the time being, I'm afraid so.." 'Wait!" The tall man said as she went to get out and he looked down at her belly for a second. "Please, just for the night, come and stay at my home. I have plenty of rooms, and as a healer, I really don't feel comfortable dropping a woman in your condition at a place like this." Normally, the girl would have protested, normally, she would never have accepted the ride at all, but tonight she was tired, and she was lost in more ways than one. "Alright." The reply came quietly as Claude smiled brightly and drove her to his extensive mansion. Taking the girl in, he sat her down and brought her a plate of food, smirking to himself as she promptly devoured it. "Thank you, I don't know what I can do to repay you" she murmured sleepily against his chest as he carried her to a bedroom afterwards, laying her down in the large, soft bed. He smoothed her bangs from her face and whispered softly, "Let me know your name, dear." The delicate girl sighed as she drifted off to sleep, "Ciel.."


End file.
